Decisions
by Lezzine
Summary: Many kids have turned 16 and have to take the aptitude test. One is ranked Divergent. Rated Tea for British accents. Rated T for Trash-Talking. Rated T for as many things this story could have been rated for if being rated M. I only own my OCs in this story.


_NEW STORY NEW COMPUTER NEW GAMES WOOOO! Anyway, yeah, um. Just... read. Yeah. READ IT!_

_Oh yeah, one more thing..._

_My OC Ellinia and Jon The New Kid In Town's OC Jen are in this story, as well as my new Divergent OC Auburny Catzy (nicknamed Aubre later)._

* * *

><p><strong>Auburny's POV<strong>

I can't.

I don't know if I want to know my results, but I can't fight if I don't. It's not an Amity thing.

I look over at Ellinia, at the Abnegation table, and Jen, among the Erudite. I look down at the table in front of me, not bothering a glance at anyone. Some reddish-brunette hair of mine drops in front of my face, my green eyes slowly scanning the other tables again.

The aptitude tests are today - and I'm waiting for the lady to come, or whoever it is this year. Speak of the devil, a blonde lady in blue comes in. I take a peak. Not Jeanine. Good.

When she comes in, the Abnegation and Erudite quiet down, as well as I, but it takes a moment for the Dauntless, Candor, and my fellow faction mates to shush. She goes on about the world being destroyed, some people blaming it on different bad elements, and they made the factions. She then starts calling people up.

"From Candor, Wendy Testaburger and Stan Marsh. From Dauntless, Bebe Stevens and Eric Cartman. From Abnegation, Ellinia Otakunu and Kyle Broflovski. From Erudite, Jennifer Greene and Clyde Donovan. And finally, from Amity, Auburny Catzy and Kenny McCormick."

She said my name. MY name. I come up at the sound, and so do the other nine. Ellinia, Jen, and I give a nervous smile to each other as we go to the rooms. I lead Ellinia to a certain door, as she cannot be with someone of her own faction.

Again: I can't.

As I step into another room, a woman with gray clothes and brunette hair in a bun stands before me. "This way," she says calmly, and leads me to a chair. "I'm Anne, and I'll be administrating your test today. It'll only be just a moment." I sit, and she hands me a glass with clear liquid inside it. I drink it without question. Then my vision goes black.

I wake in the cafeteria, but no one is around me, until I turn around. "Choose!" Jeanine shouts, with a knife in one basket and a block of cheese in the other. "But I..." She interrupts me, again with, "Choose!" I shake my head. "I choose not to pick up an object," I say in my smartest voice. I don't want to pick up an object - I don't know what for.

"Have it your way," she says, and the baskets, as well as the objects, disappear. Behind me is a dog. A furious-looking one. It charges at me. Either object would've come in handy. I try to remember what the Erudite said when I was around them. So far, nothing useful, I hold up my hands, palms facing away from me, as to say, 'Stop!'

Suddenly, the dog is friendly and jumps into my lap, wanting for me to pet it. "You're not such a violent one, are you?" I say. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a boy walking into the cafeteria. Ike, Kyle's little brother.

"Puppy!" I hear him shout. He comes toward the dog and me, but the dog comes up to attack Ike.

"No!" I yell on instinct and pick up the dog, fidgeting. My sight goes dark again.

I wake up on a bus, in front of a man. He holds a newspaper, his hands bruised and bloody but his face hidden. "Do you know this man?" He says and points to a man in a picture on the newspaper. I look at it. That man in the picture looks very similar to Randy Marsh, Stan's dad. Probably not, though, but I answer honestly.

"Yes," I begin to say, "but..."

"If you know him you could save me!" The man with the newspaper shouts.

"...but I forgot his name!" I yell at that man before I wake up, back in the real world.

"Your... your test results were inconclusive," the Abnegation woman says. "They call it Divergent." My eyes widen. "What did I get?"

"Abnegation."

I almost expected that.

"Candor."

Yeah, I guess I did answer honestly on that bus scenario.

"And Dauntless."

Dauntless? I wasn't expecting that, not at all.

"I had to change your test result to Dauntless, but you are not to tell anyone about your results, not even your parents," I think of my mom and dad, "or your closest friends." I think of Kyle, Stan, Ellinia, and Jen. What would they all think of me? "You're going to have to tell them I sent you home sick."

I nod, and walk out.

Abnegation, Candor, or Dauntless?

I can't decide.

* * *

><p><em>Woo hoo! First chapter done!<em>

_I'm going to say now that I'm gonna leave The New Girl in South Park up for anyone who wants to read that piece of trash. xD_

_But seriously though, I'm not gonna continue The New Girl in South Park._

_Toastberries and muffins! :)_


End file.
